zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa Isley
Vanessa Isley is one of the survivors is Zombie Panic: Source. About It is unkown what Vanessa used to do prior to the outbreak, as there is nothing in particular about her character that hints towards any specific occupation. She wears a light green tank top, a leather choker, a dark blue, leather skirt, fishnets, sunglasses, pistol holster and black, high-heeled boots. Like most characters, she is sarcastic and brash, and seems to put the blame for things on the rest of the group, as evident by her saying "This is the worst ideas you guys have ever had; and you've had some pretty bad ones" among others. Vanessa is likely between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-six. Official Bio Vanessa's earliest memory was of a kind woman's face with long, sable-black hair, and a lullaby carried on a voice as sweet as honey. She thought it might be her mother, but as an orphan, she couldn't be certain. In any event, it was an easy memory to slip back to when the challenges of being a ward of the state became too overwhelming. She dreamed of getting adopted, but as she was shuffled from one abusive and neglectful foster family to another, Vanessa just found her defensive wall of sarcasm growing thicker. A life filled with injustice prompted her desire to see justice more evenly served, so when she was of age she earned a degree in law enforcement while supporting herself slinging drinks downtown at Club Zombo. After graduation, she moved out west and joined the rank and file of the Boulder police department. She was doing some off-duty shopping on the day of the outbreak, but when Officer Lewis called for backup regarding shots fired at Larry's Diner, every available officer was tied up on calls of their own. She resolutely strapped on her shoulder holster, arriving just a few short minutes after the initial bloodbath. There, she found the panicked statements by the officers and civilians were too incredible to be believed at first, but as the outbreak spread, she quickly came to understand that this new beginning could very well be humanity's end. Dialogue Vanessa's dialogue can be found here. Version History * Vanessa was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 2.3. * Vanessa received an update in version 3.0. Trivia *Vanessa was the sixth survivor created for Zombie Panic: Source. *Vanessa was voiced by Kristina Mickel. *The paper bracelet on her wrist says "CLUB ZOMBO ADMIT ONE", a direct reference to the map Club Zombo. *Vanessa is one of the survivors to have a direct relation with a map, with Jessica's connection to Town, and Eugene's possible connection to Police Station. *Marcus and Vanessa are the only characters who have pistol holsters on their person. **Club Zombo's rules state that weapons are prohibited from the club. This is interesting, considering Vanessa was in Club Zombo prior to the events of Zombie Panic: Source and has a holster on her side. ***However, this could be a developer oversight, or she could have simply put the holster on after leaving the club, or possibly be some figure of authority. *Like Jessica; despite being a young female, Vanessa is as tall as the rest of the survivors. Gallery 2013-02-16 00015.jpg 2013-02-16 00012.jpg Vanessaplayer.png Category:Survivors Category:Female Survivors Category:Zombie Panic: Source Survivors